


Ideal

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter is still Spider-Man, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker is a simple boy, he just wants to be held. Ned Leeds is also a simple boy, he just wants to be Tony Starks sugar baby.♡♡♡
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Stark/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Ideal

“Ned, you and I have two very different types, just cause you think he’s hot doesn’t mean I will” Peter hung off his top bunk, watching his best friend Ned dismantle their Star Wars lego set just so they could build it again. 

“So you’re gonna look me in the eye and you’re gonna try to tell me you wouldn’t let Mr. Tony Stark raw you? You’re insane Peter, I would pay for him to do that to me, at least you’ve got a chance.” Being in the closet wasn’t easy, but it was a lot easier when your best friend was too.

“I guess, as a fantasy it’s nice but I don’t know if I really could y’know? Like, if it was someone else I’d be alright with the rawing part, but with Mr. Stark it would feel too much like a one night stand. Like he would ruin me and then be like “that was nice kid, your aunt still taken?”” Peter had hopped down from his bed and started helping Ned sort out the pieces. 

“You’re looking for someone to treat you wrong, but also right.” Ned said, as a statement rather than a question.

“Yeah, but it’s hard. Like where the hell would I find a willing guy to do that? I’d never find someone our age but if I found an older guy who wasn’t a huge creep, I’d still feel like just a fantasy to them. I’d get a sugar daddy if May wasn’t in charge of my bank account.”

“I know what you’re saying, it feels like there's nothing to do but wait around. For you anyway, there aren’t many gay tops looking for an overweight 16 year old.” Ned always looked so hopeless when he talked about his weight, he didn’t think it made him any less of a person or any less attractive, but he knew other people did. 

“Ned, I swear you are gonna be someone's exact type once you get old enough to actually meet people. I know most guys are really fucking mean about stuff like that, if I could give you my beautiful twink charm I would.” Ned and Peter both laughed at that. “I think it’s just proof that it has nothing to do with your looks considering I’m not with anyone either. Obviously no one is into either of us.”

“Yeah, I know. Still, if Tony Stark ever hits on you, reject him and slide him my number. He may change his mind the second he looks at me but what do I have to lose?” Peter started giggling again.

“That’s the spirit.” They stopped talking for a while, too engrossed in their lego set until Peter spoke again. “You remember when I told you that Mr. Stark could record my vision and audio through my suit?”

“I still think that’s a suspicious thing to do.” 

“Honestly, it’s hot as hell. Surveillance kink. My assigned NSA agent must be having the time of his life.”  
“Good point. You should ask Mr. Stark about that. If anyone knows who’s watching us at all times, it’d be him.”

“I’m not sure if I wanna know…” 

♡♡♡

“Mr. Stark? It’s Peter calling again, I know you definitely regret giving me your personal number at this point but I’m a growing boy. I need to beat up a criminal. If anyone would understand it would be you. I am begging you to take the child mode off my suit, It’s basically useless. I promised I wouldn’t do anymore dumb stuff and I meant it, but-” Peter nearly dropped his phone out of his hand and down the skyscraper he was dangling off of when someone started talking back to him.

“Peter? It’s Tony, I’m in a very sketchy situation right now, so I’d love it if you stopped calling me kid. Believe it or not I do trust you. If you really want it taken off then go see Bruce, I was planning on fixing it myself but as I said, I’m busy.” Tony's voice kept cracking and fading in and out but Peter got the gist.

“Bruce? Bruce Banner? Where is he?” Peter knew how giddy and somewhat childish he sounded but he was so glad to get his webs back he really didn’t care. Peter couldn’t exactly make out what Tony had said next, but Peter had Mr. Banners cell number, he’d just give him a call.

Peter was always nervous when he had to make a phone call, especially when it was to ask a question. Peter hated nothing more than the thought of disappointing someone, especially one of the avengers.

“Hi, Mr. Banner?” Mr. Stark was one thing, he could bang a kid Peter's age or god forbid younger and not feel an ounce of guilt. That's why Peter was so into Mr. Bruce Banner, because it was different. Bruce was, as far as Peter knew, a really good person. He was so kind, and a little oblivious sometimes, but so was Peter, so who was he to judge?

“Yeah? Who’s this?” Peter wasn’t gonna lie and say he hadn’t jerked off to interviews with Bruce, granted he’d done that with plenty of men, but rarely with men in his contact list.

“It’s Peter Parker. I know you’re probably busy but Mr. Stark said that you could, um, help take the child lock program off my suit. I’d do it myself but I don’t have any access and Mr. Stark said he’d been meaning too but that he’s been really busy. I understand if you can’t.” For a kid that fantasized about being with men like Bruce so often, he was really bad at making phone calls.

“Yeah, sure Peter it’s no big deal. I don’t think I can do it remotely though, you’ll have to bring the suit to me or have someone else bring it.” Bruce sounded so calm, Peter loved his voice so much, it made him feel so calm and weirdly happy. “You can drop it off whenever, I’m never too busy.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Banner. I was really afraid you’d say no. If you don’t mind, can I bring it over tomorrow at noon?” Peter's heart was pounding, he needed to get used to phone calls sooner or later. At least he hoped it was the phone call, he’d narrowly avoided having a massive crush on Mr. Stark that he talked himself out of, he couldn’t handle one on Mr. Banner. At least with Tony there was a small chance of reciprocation. Not with Bruce I’d rather die than act immorally Banner.

“That’s fine with me Peter, see you tomorrow.” Mr. Banner hung up the phone. Peter loved it when other people hang up first, that way he nevers feels rude. 

Peter sat there on the top bunk of his bunk bed, wishing so hard that he wasn’t into Bruce Banner. Sure, in an ideal world Bruce could thoroughly degrade him and then 10 minutes later pet his hair and call him cute. But this was far from an ideal world, a world where Peter was 16 and 49 year old, world renowned scientists couldn’t just kiss him whenever. But, he couldn’t deny that Bruce was exactly his type and more. Peter knew it would never happen, but if you asked him for his ideal man, it would be Bruce. He should call Ned to come over, this was a two person issue.

So, Peter called him. “Ned? This is a dire emergency.”

“Peter?”

“What? No. This is the ghost of Peter's father, I really don’t blame him for the daddy kink, I mean what can you expect?” Ned giggled at that, if Tony had taught Peter how to do anything, it would be how to make an inappropriate joke about his own trauma. “But seriously, it’s important.”

“Fine, I’ll be over in like 15.” Ned hung up the phone. He hadn’t thought to ask May if Ned could come over, he’d been coming to Peter's foot wide room every day for a long time. 

♡♡♡

“So,” Ned popped his head up using the ladder on Peter's bunk bed that he hadn’t touched since he got all radiated. “What did I walk at a brisk pace to hear?” 

“Well, remember how I passed on the Mr. Stark theoretical?” Peter got down so that he and Ned were sitting criss-cross facing each other. 

Neds face lit up immediately. “You gave him my number?!” 

“What? Ned, no, I barely spoke to him.” Waving his hand dismissively at Ned. “No, I called him for a minute and he’s been super busy for a while but turns out he’d planned on taking the child lock program off but he couldn’t cause he’s god knows where. Anyway, he was all like ‘can’t Peter I’m busy, but call Bruce Banner’ and I was like, Bruce Banner? I’ve only spoken to him a couple times, I doubt he’d even answer if I called. Long story short he did and I’m going to drop off my suit tomorrow so he can fix it and I’m really trying my best not to crush on him but it feels like wherever Mr. Stark lacks Mr. Banner would rule. He would treat me so, so right.” Peter was out of breath, but he was confident that he’d gotten his point across. 

“We both know I’m not the person to ask about this, dude you know if I looked like you I would be unstoppable. God made you anxious because he knew if you had my confidence you’d be too powerful.” While it pained Peter to admit, Ned had a point. 

Ned and Peter liked all the same things, but Ned was so confident about it that it didn’t seem as cringey or embarrassing with him. Ned could convince someone like Tony Stark to watch all of Sailor Moon just by talking about it, but Peter couldn’t even tell his aunt his favorite movie. Ned had been bullied more than Peter but still acted so much cooler about it than Peter. 

“I know nothings gonna happen, Mr. Banner is more oblivious than me. Even if I did try something he’d never know. He could probably take my virginity and not realize until after. I don’t know, he’s just so perfect y’know? Like, the ideal of ideals. If you asked me for my dream man, even before all the spider stuff I would’ve said Bruce Banner. He’s super hot but so kind looking at the same time, it wouldn’t even be aftercare with him, just care.” Peter would start crying if he went on anymore, it was his fault for being into older guys. And it was especially his fault for being into moral older guys who would never lay a hand on him, even if he did beg for it.

“I mean, you shouldn’t get your hopes up, I don’t think. He seems like the time to refuse even if you outright asked him. Of course, it would be different if you had a best friend who had absolutely no shame to ask Mr. Banners best friend if he was even gay. Good thing you do.” Ned looked at him with hopeful eyes, he was right, Ned really did have no shame.

“I don’t know, Ned. I’m really trying not to get too obsessed. It’s so hard though, he’s so perfect. And, even if you could that would mean that one, you and Mr. Stark would have to meet and then you’d have to embarrass yourself more than you ever had before. Like, I know you have no pride but that would be a lot.” Ned nodded.

“What’s the worst that happens? He laughs in my face and kicks me out? Peter we both know that's happened to me more times than I like to remember. If there’s one thing I’m comfortable with it’s rejection.” Peter looked at him with sad eyes, knowing he was right and that it was such a shame that he was. “What would be really bonkers is if he said yes. Can you imagine that?! I’m sitting there and I’m all like ‘Mr. Stark I know I’m not a twink, but I still wanna kiss’ and he says something hot and rich.” Ned was blushing at the thought and Peter was laying back laughing.  
“Thank God Mr. Stark isn’t afraid of illegality, otherwise we’d really be at a loss.” Peter sat back up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

“You’d really let me do it? It’s not a problem for me, considering I’d probably never see him again but you’d have to see the guy everyday.” 

“Yeah, I know but I don’t think it would change how Mr. Stark see’s or treats me. But you only bring up the stuff about Mr. Banner if Mr. Stark doesn’t reject you. I don’t wanna get into an incredibly suspicious relationship with an old, rich scientist alone, you’d have to be in one too.”

“I was blessed with such a good friend. And by good I mean has connections with the hottest and most immoral man alive. But yeah, I'll do it just give me a time and date and I am more than down."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to I write three chapters of a fanfiction and then get too embarrassed and stop writing. Please comment if you have even the smallest interest in this being continued. I know I'm not a very good writer and that this is 905 dialogue so any critique is very appreciated. Somebody had to write Tony and Ned in a relationship and if not me then who?


End file.
